


Family is forever (God help me)

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Anonymous meetings, Alternate Universe- No Powers, And He /still/ loves Steve, Attempt at Humor, Blaze Mel and Peter are brother and sisters, Bucky's on the prowl, Dry humping happened, Hi new dad, Howard is a lil bitch, Howard like to think of himself as a MILF, Howard made Steve cheat, Howard thinks those things are for peasents, Howard want to be a better dad, Johnny's into cougars, Justin is Tony's new boo, M/M, Past M Preg, Peter has angst and no one really gets it, Peter hates Tony and no one really gets that either, Peter like Howard better, Peter the boner killer, Post Divorce, Somehow, Steve likes to give Tony back massages in return for sex, Steve wishes he didnt tap that, Steve you're not helping, Superfamily, Thor Tony and Loki are the best gay friends ever, Thor is the sassy gay friend, Thorki is present in this fic, Tony Stark the single dad, Tony and Thor aren't seeing the same hot guy, Tony can't believe it, Tony drinks and does drugs, Tony got some help, Tony has a secret admirer, Tony has daddy issues a mile long, Tony is still Tony, Tony likes what he sees, a lot of Alcohol abuse here, and Blaze only drinks, and Tony didn't deal with it, as does Howard, because OTP, but I dont really watch it, end game Stony, he's not better though..., its not explicit though, so not alot of refrences will be made here, steve - Freeform, the idea was kind of taken from the show Mom, the rest of the world begs to differ, until he doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a teenager with unexplained angst to his dad, a father that likes to sleep around, a older daughter that drinks like everyone else, a younger daughter with boundless energy, an ex husband you still have feelings for, a boss your dating that you don't know hasn't divorced his wife, and a secret admirer, then you're in for a day in the life of Tony Stark, single father with loads of daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been planing to do for a day now, and I already have part one and four written, I just need to do two and three, then get everything else rolling. I've got an idea for all of this too, and as you know, endgame Stony. Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.

Tony sighed and sat down on the floor next to Mel, brushing her hair out of the messy ponytail she had it in and fixed it.

"What's wrong daddy?" She asked while playing with her plastic knife set.

"Its nothing pumpkin." Peter walked in with a huff, slamming his door shut and sitting on the chair of the kitchen table.

"You Okay, Pete?" He asked, hoping that Peter wouldn't snap at him.

"What do you think?!" He rubbed a hand against his face, before going back to Mel.

"Hey pumpkin, can you wake your sister up for me?" Mel smiled and grabbed her things and ran to her sisters room. Tony stood up and went to Peter. He sat down on the chair next to him.

"What happened?" 

"What do you care? Aren't you just going to go get drunk or do drugs or something later on instead of paying attention to us?" Tony tried not to let it show how much it hurt to hear that from his son as he looked away.

"N-nevermind." Peter sighed as he watched Tony walk away to find the keys. He felt a bit bad for Tony, since that was a low blow, but it Tony was probably going to go drink it off for all he could care. 

"Alright every one, let's head out."

* * *

Tony smiled when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and he continued to chop the carrots for the dish.

"Justin, don't you have a restaurant to run?" He giggled when Justins lips went against his neck.

"Yes, but there is also this hot thing in my kitchen, and I can't help but be distracted." They were interrupted by a cough, and Tony turned to see Steve standing by the walkway. He frowned and crossed his arms, while Justin shrunk away.

" Yes, Steve?" Tony asked, letting the annoyance seep into his voice at his ex-husband. Steve grabbed his arm and moved him closer. 

"You might need to go to your house immediately." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" Steve gave him a pleading look.

"Blaze just called to tell me Howard was back,and I didn't know what to do so I came to you." Tony's eyes widened as he ripped off his apron and grabbed Steve by the hand, leading him out of the restaurant.

"Justin, I have to go, Howards back!"

They made it back to the house, and peeked into the house through the window. Peter loved having Howard over, and it irked him to no end watching those two make a pleasant conversation while the couldn't even be near his father for a second. Blaze and Mel were huddled near the door, most likely looking for a way to escape. Tony sighed and stood up, looking back at Steve. 

"Okay, Rogers. You can go now." Steve let his shoulders slump as he sloppily saluted Tony before making his way back to his car. Tony took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the minute the door opened. Howard gave him a surprised look.

"Is that a way to greet your father, Anthony?" 

"It is when said father sent me off to boarding school the minute I could walk then slept with my ex husband." Peter crossed his arms.

"I called him." 

"What?!" Was the repeated word yelled out by Tony, Blaze, and Mel as they looked at Peter, shocked.

"Howard understands me. And he made me dinner."

"How does making you-" 

"It was hot dinner. Like the ones from TV." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean he understands you?"

"He listens when I talk to him-"

"I've tried to talk to you, you just never open up!" Tony yelled out exasperatedly. Peter glared at him and crossed his arms.

"He's been a better father to me then you ever will." He stormed out of the room, and Tony let his shoulders slump, looking back at him.

"Love me!" Howard tapped his fingers together.

"That was eventful." Tony spun around and sent a glare at him.

"One more word and you'll be sleeping outside you heathen." Blaze grabbed her little sister by the hand and lead her to her room.

"Come on, Melly. Let's go to bed." Tony sat down on the couch and picked up his phone, dialing Steve's number.

"Hello?" 

"So, our son hates me."

"I doubt he hates you Tony. He's a teenager, and going through a divorce is a tough time."

"He like the man that caused the divorce more than me, Rogers." He heard a low whistle.

"Wow. He really does hate you then."

"You're not helping." 

"Anthony, is that Steve?"

"Oh my god is Howard still there?!" 

"What, you don't want to talk to your MILF?"

"It was one time and I was drunk let it go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Justin walked Tony to his door and waited until he opened it to pull him in for a kiss. Tony giggled.

"Going out with my boss, who does that?" He said softly before kissing Justin again.

"Mommy?" His eyes snapped open and he shoved Justin forward into the railing. Justin fell over it into the bushes, and Tony quickly turned around.

"Yes, Mel?" Mel raised her arms up and he hugged her.

"Can you tuck me in?" Tony kissed her forehead.

"Sure sweetheart, go ahead before me." She padded off into her room, and he turned back to the door.

"Sorry! I'll call you!"

"Mommy?"

"Coming!" He shut the door, and walked to his daughters room.

The next time he woke up, he walked in to find Howard sitting at the table stirring a cup of tea.

"What do you want?" He asked as he grabbed the mug sitting on the counter. He took a sip, then spit it out all over the older mans head.

"What the hell is this?!"

"What is wrong with you, Anthony?!"

"This devil sperm of a drink you gave me just tried to kill me!"

"Its tea you ungrateful bundle of a son!"

"You know well enough I hate tea you disgusting piece of a human being!"

"Would the both of you shut up! Its shit o clock in the morning, and Id like to have two more fucking hours of sleep _please."_ Blaze yelled from the next room, and everything fell silent between the two men as they just glared at each other.

"Prick."

"Idiotic son of a bitch."

"Oh hey look, thats you."

"Fuck you."

"Likewise, bitch."

Tony let his head fall against the table as he sipped the water.

"I think you should go to an AA meeting. I heard those help the lowlee like you." He was not in the mood for this shit, so he just flipped Howard off and let his hand fall back down on the table.

"Says the person that got me like this, you fucker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making Thor and Loki the sassy gay friends. Loki doesn't show up, but he get mentioned. You'll be seeing them since Thor, Loki, and Tony are like the best gay friends ever, even when Thor pounds Loki into the mattress their the BGFE. Don't mess with Tony, y'all, Thor and Loki'll go after you.

Tony was grabbed in the shoulders and immediately shoved to the back the second he arrived to work by Thor.

"What, what is it?" He asked the blonde. Thor motioned to the part of the restaurant where Justin was standing.

"I think your boyfriend forgot to mention that he hasn't divorced his wife." Tony let his jaw drop as his hands curled into fist.

"That son of a bitch!" He said, seething. Thor pat his shoulder.

"I say you go teach your man a lesson." He said nodding while sending a glare to the back of Justin's head. Tony smiled viciously.

"Your boyfriend still has connections to the firework company, right? I'm going to need Loki's expertise." Thor grinned.

"Oh, I'm all over that. Give me a minute, I'll call him, then well go fuck his shit up."

The mission was a success. Tony managed to embarrass Justin by letting the welcome home cake explode in his face, then he broke up with him.

He still had his job, so that was a plus.

He arrived to the house, when he was greeted by the sight of his son making out with Harry Osborn on the kitchen counter. He sighed, letting the door shut, and they both split apart.

"If you're going to make out, can you at least not do it on a place where I eat?" Peter huffed and grabbed his boyfriend by the hand. Harry held a hand up for an apology.

"Sorry Ms. Stark." Tony waved it off, and sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and groaned when the door opened again.

"Is that a way to greet your ex husband?"

"Yes. Now what do you want?" He felt a hand on his back, rubbing and kneading the muscles there, and he couldn't help but moan.

"Jesus Tony, you're all tense." Tony tried to shrug of the hand, but Steve continued messaging his back, and he felt like putty in his hands.

"Let me take care of you, okay?" Steve laid Tony down on the couch and straddled his back. Steve smiled at the moaning state Tony was in as he began to relax and all of the tenseness left. He leaned down to Tony's ear.

"Better?" He whispered in the husky tone he knew drove Tony wild. Tony moaned and let Steve flip them around so Tony was straddling his waist. He leaned up and began nibbling on Tony's collar bone, and Tony ran his fingers through Steve's hair, slowly rolling his hips along with Steve's. Steve pulled back and rubbed his thumb against Tony's cheek.

"Still so beautiful." Tony closed his eyes, and Steve leaned in to kiss him.

"What are you doing?!" Peters yell snapped Tony out of his trance, and he jumped away from Steve's lap.

"Peter! I -" Peter huffed and stormed off. Tony out he head in his hands.

"Get out, Steve." And he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JFC these are so short, but are they funny? I don't kno, I should add attempt at humor to those tags.

Tony huffed at Peter when he snuck Harry.

"He isn't even good for you." Peter gasped at him.

"I love him!" Tony laughed.

"Oh please. I used to love him." He said motioning to Steve, who was on the couch playing a round of Call of Duty with Mel.

"He did." Steve said raising a hand. Howard crossed his arms.

"You need to have more faith in your son, Anthony. I had faith in you." Tony groaned as grabbed his jacket.

"I don't need this from you people. I'm going to work. Blaze!" Blaze came down the stairs, tablet in hand and a small flask of vodka.

"Yeah?"

"You're in charge." Howard gasped.

"Shouldn't I be in charge?"

"I can't trust you." He made it out the door and went to the restaurant.

"You're late, Stark." Tony sighed.

"Oh, so because I broke up with you so you could stop cheating on Kate, we're no longer of first name basis anymore?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Justin set his jaw, and pulled him to the side.

"Listen Tony. I know I screwed up, but there has to be a way I can get back with you." Tony huffed and pushed past him.

* * *

Hours later, he slowly made his commute back to the house, hoping to god that nothing happened to the kids or the house. When he pulled up to the driveway, he saw Steve's trailer parked there, and he groaned.

"Howard!" He yelled as he stepped into the house. Howard looked up from his tea and gave Tony an innocent look.

"Yes Anthony?"  
"Why the hell would you tell Steve that he could stay here?"  
"How do you know I told Steve that?" He pointed to the driveway. Howard shrugged and went back to his tea, and Tony collapsed on the couch.  


"What has become of my life?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry its been so long. School has been giving me a hassle and then family problems.

Tony stretched his fingers across the pew.

"My names Tony Stark, and I'm an alcoholic." He said, pursing his lips and the crowd if men and women, mostly in their forties.

"Hi Tony." Came the monotone reply. Everyone were looking as if they were half way in the ground already.

"You can say that my habit started from my father. He taught me where to hide booze when you go to school, how to pass a DUI test... And how to pass a cavity search while still feeling like a lady." He said.

"It would be funnier if it wasn't true." He sighed.

"Now I'm a single father raising three kids, while my ex husband tries to convince me that getting back to get her is a good idea. And my second oldest hates me. Oh, works been hell, since my boss wants me to sleep with him again, even if he's married. That's my life sober. Yay." He unenthusiastically. The crowd gave a clap and he stared down on the chair.

"You know, maybe if you lighten up a bit, life wouldn't be so bad." Tony quickly turned around.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?!" Howard crossed his legs.

"I'm just here seeing what its like to be with the inferior." Tony glared at him.

"You know what, fuck off." He turned back around and grabbed his jacket as he walked out of the building. Howard followed in suit.

"Where are you going, Anthony?" Tony turned around and hissed.

"Be gone devil!" Howard put a hand on his hip. 

"Oh very funny."

* * *

They went to a dinner, mostly because that's what you did after going to an AA meeting.

"What can I get for you two?" The waiter asked. Tony read his name tag.

"I'd like a black coffee, Johnny." Tony said quickly. Johnny turned his gaze to Howard.

"And what would your brother be having." Howard smiled slyly.

"Oh stop it you. I'll have a non caffeinated tea." Johnny winked.

"I'll make sure it has no caffeine." Howards smiled.

"If I wake up in the middle of the night, I'm calling you." Tony groaned and hurried his head in his arms. Please god, kill him now?

* * *

They made it back to the house and Tony threw himself on the couch. Steve, seeing the hurried state Tony was in, came after.

"Rough day?" He asked. Tony sat up quickly. 

"Of course it was. My boss gives me a hard time, our son constantly hates me, and my father thinks he's a MILF." Steve shuddered.

"Well, look at the brightside!" Tony turned to him.

"What's the bright side?"

"At least you're still hot." He was knocked over as the pillow hit his face a lot harder than he expected Tony to hit.

"Get out of my house."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony sat next to Peter.

 

"What is it going to take to get you to love me?" He begged. Peter raised an eyebrow.

 

"You want my forgiveness? How about you forgive your father first." Tony tensed.

 

"You don't know how hard that is, Pete." Peter halted at him.

 

"Then you have that as an example." Tony sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, before grabbing his phone. Peter watched silently as he dialed Howard's number.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi dad. I... I'm just calling to say, that I forgive you for the shitty childhood I had to live."

 

"Oh that's great! I'm so glad you matured enough to forgive me-" He hung up and turned to Peter.

 

"There. I did it. Now, do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully. Peter set his jaw and stood up.

 

"Its not that easy." He watched speechless as Peter walked away. Then he threw his hand's up in frustration.

 

"Oh come on! Love me!"

* * *

Blaze opened the door.

 

"Hi Blaze!" She slammed the door shut.

 

"Its too fucking early to be dealing with this shit." She mumbled. Peter rolled his eyes.

 

"Don't be rude, Blaze." He opened the door to Howard.

 

"Hello, my dear. Where is your father?" Peter pointed to the back.

 

"Kitchen." Howard thanked him, then walked to the kitchen.

 

"Anthony." Tony looked around for an exit, panicked, then groaned.

 

"Yes?" Howard sat down, pulling Tony's hands into his.

 

"I haven't been a good father to you, and I realize that now." Tony's eyebrows furrowed.

 

"What are you doing?" Howard smiled.

 

"From now on, I am going to be the kind of father you deserve." Tony blinked in surprise, then smiled.

 

"Wow. Howard, that-" the doorbell rang, and Howard shot up.

 

"Ooh, my date's here." Tony pursed his lips and looked at the table. Once Howard opened the door, Johnny stepped in.

 

"Hey, Howard. Ready to go?" Howard nodded.

 

"Yes. Tony, you remember the waiter from the diner." Tony got an idea, and whipped his head around.

 

"Hi new dad!" He said, grinning. Johnny blinked.

 

"What?"

 

"So, when are we gonna go to the park and play catch? Or-” Howard glared at Tony, before turning back to Johnny.

 

“Ignore him, he’s a joker.” He said, grabbing his wallet.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Johnny nodded, waving at Tony. After they left, Tony let his head hit the chair. He couldn’t believe he was going to believe anything Howard said for a second. The man was untrustworthy, and a terrible father. Why would anyone want to date him?

 

Blaze sat down in front of him.

 

“Still brooding over the fact that that Howard has a date and you still have feelings for your ex?” Tony glared at her.

 

“Shut up, Blaze.”

* * *

  
Tony made it back to his job, and he sighed frustrated. Thro looked over at him.

 

“What’s up?” Tony pointed to the flowers on his spot.

 

“Justin won’t let up. it’s annoying.” He growled. Thor pursed his lips.

 

“Those aren’t form Justin. He hasn’t showed up to work today.” Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“If these aren’t from Justin, then who could they be from?” He asked, grabbing the card from the flowers.

 

“You looked really stressed last night when you left, so I thought that I’d give these to try and make you feel better. From, your secret admirer.” Tony blushed lightly, and Thor oohed.

 

“You need to find out who your secret admirer is. He seems like a romantic.” tony rolled his eyes, putting the card in his apron pocket, before putting the flowers down.

 

“Shut up.” He carried some trays out to a few customers,when he spotted a brunette in the corner. He cursed lightly, going back to the kitchen.

 

“Oh my god, who is he.” He asked Thor. Thor went to the window, seeing Steve walk in.

 

“Uh, your ex husband?” Tony looked at him.

 

“What?” He saw Steve block the hot brunette, and contained a groan, before walking up to him.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked annoyed. Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I wanted to see you.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s believable.” Steve looked something almost hurt.

 

“Tony-”

 

“Listen, Steve, I have work to do, something that you may not have to do, but I do. So just leave.” Steve set his jaw and walked out, leaving behind the brunette he was scoping out. He squeaked for a minute, before clearing his throat, smiling flirtily.

 

“Hi there.” The brunette chuckled lightly, before running a hand across his hair.

 

“Having ex problems?” Tony grimaced.

 

“Yeah. But exes are a thing of the past.” he stuck a hand out.

 

“I’m Tony Stark.” The man smiled at him, taking his hand and shaking it.

 

“I’m Bucky. Barnes.” He giggled softly, stepping back and bumping into a waiter, sending the dishes crashing down and dragging Bucky with him.

 

“Oh go, I’m sorry.” He said, standing up and taking a plate off of Bucky’s head.

 

“This is awkward. I mean, you’re not awkward, I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous.”He finished, before flushing red.

 

“Uh...” Bucky laughed softly, before he grabbed a piece of paper, writing his number down and giving it to him.

 

“Call me sometime.” Tony sighed happily.

  
“Will do.”


End file.
